Augmented reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a user's actual view of the real world. A see-through, near-eye augmented reality display may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of virtual and real objects. The display presents virtual imagery in the user's field of view. A see-through, near-eye augmented reality display is a type of head-mounted display (HMD).
Alternatively, an augmented reality system may comprise a stationary system that includes the ability to capture information, such as visual information, about the user and the user's surrounding environment. The augmented reality system can then represent this information back to the user, for example, by displaying captured visual data of the user and the surrounding environment on a display device. The augmented reality system may overlay the displayed information with other information either generated by the system internally or retrieved by the system externally from another source.